Naruto One Millon Minds
by awesome 12 uno piece
Summary: What if Naruto and Deidara were Inos brothrs? And Naruto wasn't a jinchuriki?
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto, Ino, Deidara. Wake UP!""Mom, why do you have to wake me up, i'm the prodigy of this clan." Deidara joked. Deidara had a dormant blood line awakened in him. It was the Yamanakas clans secret even before the Shodaime's birth. He could use clay that came out of his hands, and he would make them into art, and then they explode. "Come on we have to meet up with Sakura, Shikamaru, the Uchiha brothers, and the Inuzuka siblings!" Ino whined. She almost had a nosebleed thinking about when she saw Itachi training. "Ha, whatever, me and Deidara, will pound Sasuke and Itachi into the ground!" "Stop being arrogant, and get your but to school!" Laura yelled. "Yes mom!" and with that they scattered to the academy.

I Love my life Laura thought.

"Team 6, Deidara Yamanaka, Itachi Uchiha, and Hana Inuzuka. Your jounin instructor will be Kakashi Hatake. Team 7 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuga, and Rock Lee, your instructor will be Maito Gai. Team 8 will be, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara. Your jounin instructor will be Asuma Sarutobi. Team 9 will be Sakura Hanaro, Hinata Hyuga, and Tenten Hanaro. Your jounin instructor will be, Kurenai Yuhi.

And lastly team 10. Your team will consist of, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Yamanaka, and Shino Aburame. Your Jounin instructor will be, Anko Mitarashi.

"Alright you Brats, you have to take some bells from me!" "But…" "No buts you maggots now BEGIN!"

Naruto tried going at her. He did what was his clans own style of tajustu. The mind fist. His clan was the clan with the most chakra control. I mean they learned how to go into peoples mind, what do you think they would have bad chakra control. The mind fist is where you use tajustu, and you put half of your spirit in their minds, to find out what heir going to do next! It was just like the sharigan expect if your opponent disables your eyes and you have the sharigan you won't be able to predict what to do next. Anko did not know Naruto had half of his Spirit in her, she was going to expect him to use the family justu, and try to take over her body and take the bells. He came with a kick to her ribs she blocked and pulled out a kunai. She then tried to slice him but, he jumped in the air and ran through a bunch of seals and said "Beast wave palm!" What he has the wind affinity! Anko panicked and used the body flicker to get away. Luckily Naruto knew were she went and signaled Shino and Sasuke to tell them her location. "Fire ball Justu!" oh great the Uchiha has the chakra to use fire justu! Anko was forced out the bushes where, she did solid tajustu with Sasuke until she wrapped him up with her snakes. "You've lost." Saskue sneered. "How you just got binded to a tree!" Shino and Naruto appeared and Shino says "Look behind you." Anko found millions of bugs creeping up on her some on her body and the bugs bring the bells to Naruto, and Shino. "You all passed" Anko Said. "I underestimated all of you. Now your all officially genin." "Yahoo!" "HN... Shut up dobe.

"This is going to be interesting" Shino thought.

"Hey Dei, Ino I passed!" "WE did to" Deidara pointed out.

Dinner was interesting. Naruto, Deidara, Ino, and Inochi, have told about how they passed and how his mission was. "And then Shino used his bugs to defeat Anko sensei." "That a good tale Naruto" Laura said. "Its time to go to your room, you can do what you want, but just be on time for your mission children." "Yes mom" They replied. "Good night my darlings."

"Hey Dei, do you think you can get me with Itachi Kun?" "I would love to Ino, but he a shell of coldness, which very few people can melt. As I said I would love to but me and him are in a battle for Hana heart." "I could get you hooked up with Hana, Me and Kiba are best friends!" The Blond we all know and love.

"I'm tired of these D ranked missions old man!" The Sadaime sighed, he knew once Naruto got on him nothing could stop him. Fine I'll give you the mission to escort a bridge builder called Tazuna, but it will be a joint mission with team 6." Team six walked in with the lazy copy Nin jounin. Tazuna walked in, "these brats are supposed to protect me!" "Hey don't talk to me like that, or you'll know why they asked me if I want to be a professional interrogator" "Try me kid!" "Deidara stop fighting with the client!" Hiruzen sighed, with tempers like Naruto's and Deidara's Tempers they probably kill him.

Deidara 120

Naruto 115

Itachi 130

Ino 85

Saskue 105

Hana 110

Kiba 100

Sakura 70

Hinata 90

Tenten 95

Neji 110

Lee 105

Shino 110

Choji 99

Shikamaru 100

Chunin 170

Chunin Anbu 205

Jounin 250

Jounin Anbu 300

Kage 550+

Akatsuki 600+

Next time mission at the land of the waves

Oh by the by there are very few tailed beast in this story and the tailed beast are the four tailed monkey, wild bijuu shukaku, and the hachibi which is still with kirabi.

See you later, in the next chapter of Naruto One Million Minds!


	2. I'm Gonna Die

"Hey, Shino, I sense some ninjas up ahead, their chakra signatures are weak so they shouldn't be a higher level then low Chunin. You can take care of them right?" "Hai." And with that Shino disappeared and showed up minutes later. "The enemies were neutralized now lets confront Tazuna." Unfortunately for them, Kakashi was already on Tazuna for sending them on a potential B ranked mission, most likely A ranked. "Have no problem with this since my team has prodigies with a lot of potential within them. I don't think Anko has a problem either, as I have high expectations for that team, and they will go very far." Tazuna told them his very sad story, and they finally ran into a great enemy. "Ultimate terrorist Bando and elite Anbu Kagura." "It's nice to meet you again Kakashi; I remember you when you were on the Anbu." Kagura said. (Kagura and Bando are characters from Naruto clash of ninja revolution, Kagura is a missing nin, while I named Bando a terrorist.) "Kakashi lets take care of Kagura." "What about our genin?" "The brats can call one of us to help them if they need help!" And with that they chased Kagura to confront and bring back the missing Nin.

"Your senseis are fools. They leave you with the more powerful ninja." Bando said thinking he's stronger than a leaf Anbu who was A ranked before she was defected, and he is b ranked as a medium Chunin. "Deidara, Hana, position!" Itachi yelled. Deidara made a bird out of clay, and flew up in the air, and Hana jumped up with him her nin dog trio; The Haimaru Sankyodai with her. Itachi moved in to fight Bando with his katana, the red and black yin yang. He tried to do a horizontal slash at Bando, but Bando blocked with his Giant chakra bazooka. "Team ten, go help Anko and Kakashi sensei." "Hai" they replied.

Anko tried using her snakes but the woman was an elite a rank nuke nin. She knocked Anko out with a strong knockout punch. "Anko!" Kakashi yelled, but Anko was knocked out. "Your next Kakashi." Kakashi pulled out his kunai to block her special ravaging chakra enhanced Knives. But she surprised him and had chakra strings attached to her knives and the tangled around Kakashi. She was about to knock him out by slamming him to the ground, but so bugs eat away her chakra strings. She turned to see three boys behind her, smirking. She decided to pin Kakashi to a tree with her knives, and deal with the brats. "So you think you three Genin can take on a former Anbu elite?" "Well you did say former Anbu elite, and while you were laying low so not caught by the Anbu, you got rusty and decided to team up with a terrorist so Konoha would be afraid to confront you?" Kagura was astonished, how did this kid know this stuff? "I checked your memories." Naruto said. "So your one of the Yamanaka clan, huh?" "Yep, and your gonna lose." Kagura created 2 shadow clones to help fight. "You to take out the Yamanaka and that duck butt hair kid." "I'm an Uchiha!"

Hana's POV

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxWe were losing big time. My nin dog were injured, and Deidara was almost killed ifhe got hit by something Bando put in his bazooka, that burns everything in its path. I had to take care of Deidara. He was quite muscled, despite using rain justu. Itachi was amazing, with his sharigan he could keep up with Bando, but Bando was more powerful than expected and knocked the prodigy out. Oh great he gonna kill me with that Bazooka. I only have one choice. She gave the Haimaru Sankyodai solider pills and said, "Ultimate tajustu, double fang over fang!" She and the three grey triplets did a double fang over fang. Bando was struck by it and his body felt like it was being torn to shreds. "I did it."

Sasuke's POV

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WE just captured Kagura, Naruto freed Kakashi and he did chidori and injured Kagura deeply. We are heading back to the leaf with Kagura captured and Bando captured.

Wow I'm glad, the Chunin exam is coming up, and this is my chance to prove myself, Kakashi said that, we were to be in that place where their holding the exams at 3 I can't wait to come out of my brothers shadow.


End file.
